ISell Penny-Tees
iSell Penny-Tees is the fourth episode of Season Four of iCarly, and 74th overall. It aired on October 2, 2010. Plot Carly and Sam are auctioning off several iCarly items for the 'Sam Puckett Legal Defense Fund' (to prevent Sam from going to juvie). When they find out that Penny-Tees gained the most money in the auctions, they decide to sell them online. However, Sam hires fourth-graders to work in early 20th-century sweat shop environments, so Carly and Freddie take in half of the workers to work their way. However, the now no-longer hard-worked kids refuse to do their work and promptly quit since Carly pre-paid them for a month ($10 each day—More than double than Sam paid them). Sam's workers also quit because she feeds them animal food that strengthen hooves (Chunk Meat). The gang decides to try to compromise with two representatives from the fourth-graders, but it turns out that they stole the Penny-Tee idea to make their own company. Subplot As a sub-plot, Spencer has an Uzbek girlfriend named Krustacia, who doesn't speak English, so he has Gibby contact a bus driver he knows to translate what she's saying. It turns out the bus driver, Fugtor, who it is found also doesn't speak English either only to find out that his brother speaks both English and Uzbek. So Fugtor hits it off with Krustacia, and they leave together, much to Spencer's chagrin. Trivia *Carly can be seen holding the PearPad that she asked for in iGot a Hot Room. *Carly mentions her near-death experience from iWanna Stay With Spencer, when Spencer's fan of hammers nearly cut her head off. *Freddie ass umes Sam knocked off (robbed) a Fat Cake truck. This is a reference to the episode, iMake Sam Girlier, where he stated she can knock out a truck driver with only a carton of milk. *This is the first time Sam spanks Freddie on-screen, and only the second time a spanking scene was shown (Spencer did the same to Spanky Stembler in iStakeout). *Sam calls Carly "prissy" ("Who told the prissy girl?"). Apparently, this isn't the first time Carly was referred to as "prissy". She even called herself "the prissiest" in iTake on Dingo. *This is the third time Sam is seen slapping Freddie across the face onscreen. *This is the first episode where Sam is seen abusing children other than her peers. *The man screaming when he sees Gibby in the bathroom of The Groovy Smoothie also happened in iSam's Mom. *The music playing when the children are working with Carly and Freddie is the same m usic that played in Carly and Freddie's fantasy from iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. *Blue tea is seen and mentioned in this episode; it was first seen and mentioned in iMove Out. Carly and Freddie, unsure of what to do with the tea after their staff quits, drink it right out of their pitchers. *The closed captions spell Spencer's love interest's name Krustacia. *Spencer mentions the Beavecoon, an animal he strongly believes exists. He also mentioned it in iBelieve in Bigfoot throughout the episode (the creature was seen, unfortunately, after Spencer left). *Krustacia and Foogtor are speaking Russian, not Uzbek. *Besides the Techfoots and the Fan of Hammers, several other items from previous episodes are seen in the iCarly studio, among them the hand chair from iHave My Principals, the pie camera from iSpy a Mean Teacher, and the Sour Milk Wheel from iWon't Cancel The Show. *Sam rejected the chicken pot pie T-Bo offered to the gang. Ironically, Sam loves chicken. *This is the second episode the gang starts a small business, the first being their pet photography studio in iMove Out. *This is the first time Freddie has expressed signs of violence. (He picked up a knife, seemingly with the intention of cutting Sam, but then he controlled himself.) *Sam's form of labor she paid the kids to work on is similar to how, up until the early 1900s, young kids worked in horrible conditions, for little money and long hours, although stil l better than working extremely hard labor on a farm for 15 hours a day. *It was never revealed (on-screen) who originally made the Penny-Tees in the first place. In the blog, it is said that Socko's sister, Penny, makes them. *When the episode was announced, the plot was believed to be around Freddie wanting to sell Penny-Tees for his tech habit. This may or may not have not made it into the shooting script, or was purposely changed for comedic reasons. *This is the first episode to have a certain focus on little children. *In a scene cut from the broadcast but seen in the promo, after getting spanked by Sam, Freddie stumbles forward and groans "My bottom stings!" *Sam mentions her mother in a negative way, which foreshadowed the events of iSam's Mom. *When Sam was spanking Freddie, it was shot in a different angle than the one in the promo. * 3.966 million viewers, ranking it 9th for the week on cable,Cable Top 25: ‘Monday Night Football,’ ‘Jersey Shore,’ Wizards of Waverly Place,’ ‘Phineas and Ferb’ Top Week’s Cable Viewing By Robert Seidman – October 5, 2010 making the episode one of the fewest number of viewers watching it in the entire series. * This is the first episode that features the Mini PearPad. This means that Carly might have two PearPads. * St. Mary's is mentioned for the first time in this episode. It is where the 4th-graders that make the Penny-Tees come from. * The scene where Freddie picks up a knife was removed in the UK. * At the end the closed captions reveal two Penny-Tee suggestions not said by Arthur and Jake: "Thunder Munch" and "Swollen Hats." * This is the third time that Sam uses duct tape. The first time was when she used duct tape on the air horn to wake up Spencer in iWant a World Record. The second time was when she was taping Carly's mouth in iSpeed Date. Goofs * The pie spy camera from iSpy a Mean Teacher never actually appeared on iCarly, but Carly and Sam said everything for sale appeared on the webshow. * It is possible though, that the pie spy camera appearance just wasn't seen in an actual episode, but happened sometime later. * When Sam first takes Carly and Freddie down to the basement to show them her T-shirt sweatshop operation, somewhere between Carly's bedroom and the basement an air horn has appeared, attached to Sam's pants. * There should be a Redubed version of this episode for the Canadian Channels (Nick Canada, YTV, etc.), Sam pronounces the letter Z as "Zee", in Canada, they pronounce Z as "Zed". So it will sound like this. "N through Zed kids, you go, A through M, you stay." She still says "Zee" in Canadian Airings. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about iSell Penny-Tees. Quotes Sam: That's some good looking junk. Carly: And it's all available for sale! Gibby: Yaaaaaar! Sam: I told you not to do the pirate voice. Gibby: Sadly Yar. Carly: So what items are there for sale, Sam? Sam: Well, Carls, right there I see Spencer's fan of hammers. Carly: Aw, who could forget the time Spencer almost impaled my head with a flying hammer? Sam: Dangerous times. Sam: You remember these Techfoots? Carly: Who wouldn't be proud to wear these defective sneakers to school? The zoo? Sam: ...or the funeral of a loved one? Freddie: serious voice iCarly is not responsible for damage caused to your feet, toes or the central nervous system. Gibby: spaghetti with Guppy Wow...umm. I'm in love with this sauce. What is it? Sam: It could be a lovely cheese sauce. Carly: But it's snot. Sam: ''Carly's arm You got a baby scab in your arm... '''Carly: 'slaps Sam's hand ''Leave it! '''Freddie: '''Wow... This is amazing... '''Sam: 'gasp ''Someone finally friended you!? ''away Freddie: up a knife ''Control, Freddie. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions. ''down knife Sam: I knew it! I told you people, did I tell you people? Carly: You told us people. Sam: Our fans are dying for these Penny-Tees! We should make them, sell them, bank a few hundred thousand, quit school, and open that restaurant that I've been talking about! Carly: No one wants to kill a live chicken, then BBQ it! Sam: You don't know everything...Whatever! Are we going to do the Penny-Tee thing or not? Freddie: I think we should. Our fans want them and we could make a lot of cash. Carly: Sure, why not? Sam: YES! iCARLY'S IN THE PENNY-TEE BIDNESS!!! WOOHOO! cheers Carly and Freddie: with Sam Carly: Okay, we're going shoplifting! Spencer: his room Wear a jacket! Sam: Excited Are we really gonna go shoplifting? Carly: NO! Freddie: Oh, Sam, did you knock off a Fat Cake truck? Sam: Freddie Freddie: Oh, it's happening. Sam: Freddie on the couch and spanks him Freddie: Oh, Sam, come on! Don't-- OW! SAM! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! SAM! GET OFF OF ME!!! Carly: Please don't be Chinese fireworks, PLEASE don't be Chinese fireworks... Sam: 30 finished Penny-Tees. Carly: What? Freddie: No way! Sam: And 30 more in that box, and 30 more in that box. Carly: Seriously? Sam: Seriously. Carly: How did you get so many? Freddie: AND WHY DID YOU SPANK ME!?! Sam: Freddie Because you irritate me Carly and I'll show you. Carly: Where did you get this box of sandwiches? Sam: I don't know. Carly: Dumpster? Sam: ALRIGHT, WHO TALKED? WHO TOLD THE PRISSY BRUNETTE ABOUT THE DUMPSTER? about Carly Carly: ''to the way Sam is treating the children This is ''worse ''than Chinese fireworks! '''Spencer: 'the delivery guy Do you have my package?! Delivery Guy: Uh, yeah. Carly: ground groans Spencer: One sec. Kid, what're you doin'? The floor's dirty. Carly: A truck hit me. Sam: What'cha get? Spencer: A crazy forign movie for a crazy hot forign girl! Carly: That's why you gave me a crazy hot concussion?! Spencer: Carly Shhh! the girl She's from Uzbekistan and she's blonde and tall and pretty and fun and SMELLS LIKE A FANCY HOTEL BATHROOM!!! Freddie: My bottom stings! deleted scene Sam Chunk Meat can:' "May contain meat." herself'' Well, if it may....opening can '''Spencer: Who's the best weirdo in Seattle? 'Gibby: '''GIBBEH!! '''Spencer: '''GIBBEH!! '''Krustacia: '[trying to sound out name] Gibb-''eh''? 'Spencer: '[smiling] Yes. and Foogtor leave the apartment '''Gibby: '''They really hit it off. '''Spencer: '''GIBBY!!! References External links * RobSp1derp1g's review 404 Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Goofs Category:Images